


Sacrifice

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Sacrifice

"Ready Tovarisch?"

Illya nodded.

Beyond the door, the agents heard screaming. The sound sent a shiver down the Russian's spine and he instinctively backed up to wall. He had no idea how he'd managed to get into this situation.

As the screaming died down, the door opened and a woman beckoned Illya out. From beyond the door they heard an announcement.

"I'm sure you'll all enjoy what we have for you next."

Illya followed the woman and soon after, the screaming resumed.

Solo adjusted his bow-tie satisfied that he'd gotten Illya involved in the U.N.C.L.E. 'Win a Date' Charity Auction.


End file.
